undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Rosefell
LittlePrettyRose LittleGhostlyRose Quotev LittleGhostlyRose LittleGhostlyRose LittlePrettyRose ---- EmpressValentine Quotev |date = September 8, 2018 |website = Quotev (Story) Wattpad (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = Ongoing |creator = LittleGhostlyRose |cocreator = EmpressValentine |writer = LittleGhostlyRose And EmpressValentine |artist = LittleGhostlyRose }} Rosefell is a AU By LittleGhostlyRose , also known as Lauren and called such by few, on Quotev, she also collaborates with EmpressValentine, also known as Val by Lauren, to edit each chapter of the online book. She came up with the concept of this AU 4 days after coming to Quotev, then finally published the first version of Rosefell on September 8th, 2018. She then met EmpressValentine on a group that same day, which they then started collaborating on Rosefell. Lauren writes the chapters, then EmpressValentine edits them. The AUs concept starts from before Rosefell 's current timeline was created, there was a past timeline. It was a normal and average Undertale timeline. However, during a genocide route, Chara's curiosity, naivety, and level of violence (no guilt basically. No thanks to Frisk who started the route in the first place) took over her. When she had found a forbidden button, known as the DELETE button, which shouldn't have even been accessible from the Void, aka where Chara was, in the first place. This button had a power similar to the ERASE button, but different. The ERASE button simply turns the timeline into a black void, and Chara and Frisk retain there memories completely, allowing a soulless pacifist route to take place. However, the DELETE button is only used in pure emergency, when a timeline has become corrupt and just be erased as soon as possible or else the timeline will collapse into a glitched mess of despair and suffering as well as destruction. However, Chara, Being the naive 14-year-old she was, thought she could use it to delete anything she wanted (similarly to a computer). Which ended the timeline accidentally. What is different from the black void of a post-genocide timeline is that Frisk and Chara do not retain their memories, and all of said progress (ex. Previously done genocide routes) as well as anybody's memories are erased (deleted) forever. However, there is one thing that remains within a timelines deleted state. The Code. The Code is basically exactly what it sounds. It's the thing that keeps the timeline intact and gives Frisk her LOAD, RESET, and SAVE abilities, and the thing the wrote the entire script. The timeline is NEVER truly erased forever, and only outside forces (ex. Error!Sans or any other entity capable of destroying things) can completely erase a timeline from existence. The Code, confused, recreated the timeline. However, it needed to rewrite the entire script and everything due to it becoming deleted. Whilst they were creating the timeline again (basically like a folder), an 'error' was made, resulting in the timeline's changes. Which, resulted in Rose's creation. Frisk now had a past, though very straightforward. The Surface became an actual place. The Code became so confused, and ended up deeming what had happened a virus. So, it tried everything in its power (without deleting anything like before) to fix it. However, there only solution was to try to get rid of Rose, thinking it would fix it. However, what The Code didn't realise, is that it no longer had full control over the timeline. Rather, the characters could now make decisions on their own despite there being a written script.. Lauren has stated that at first she just thought of a random name for her AU, which at first was Rosetale. Then after realising that was already a thing she decided to rename it Rosefell. She originally planned to change it after she completed the book, but after realising the name was a actual pun, she decided to keep it, and then posted on her activity about the fact it was a pun name. The pun was 'Rose' 'Fell' referencing the fact that Rose, one of the major characters, fell into the Underground. EmpressValentine thought it was just brilliant. The reason Lauren 'hired' EmpressValentine as a Editor was because Lauren knew she was was not the best at descriptive words, and because this AU was fairly serious, sad, and comedic, she decided to have somebody edit the chapters. This strategy so far has been very successful in her eyes. Rosefell also had a huge concept change awhile ago because Lauren had thought since she was much better at writing now, she might as well 'fix' the book. but she found the original concept still did not satisfy her so she changed a lot. from Rose's own character to minor changes such as Rose having more relatives. So far she think this change was for the better. Unfortunately, Rosefell is updated quite slowly, due to the fact it takes awhile to make each chapter. Lauren has said that she tried to get each chapter out as quickly as she can but she also needs to make the art for each chapter (Well, she doesn't need to, but she wants to) which in average takes her 1-2 hours. School also gets in the way as well. She has stated that she tries her best to get chapters out as quickly as needed. However she doesn't promise that they will be out in the span of the same or next week after the most recent chapter was published. Characters Undertale Characters Toriel She is the caretaker of the Ruins (like in Undertale) and is the adoptive guardian of Rose. She is around 100 or so years old, and loves cooking. She is usually seen in a white and purple dress with the Kingdom of Monster 's emblem on it, known as the Deltarune. Asgore He is the king of all monsters, and loves in the capital of the Underground, known as New Home, and is 100 or so years old. He is mostly known for the fact he is horrible at naming things, as well as cooking, despite having been taught at some point by Toriel 20+ years ago. Often seen in his golden armor. Sans Sans is the older brother of Papyrus (by a year, making him 20) and lives in Snowdin. He is known for his hilarious puns, as well as his close friendship with Rose Elizabeth Violet (plus his brother Papyrus). Unknown however to the other characters except Frisk and Rose, he can remember RESETS, though he over time forgets some of what happened in some of the older RESETS (except the very first RESET). He wears a tan turtleneck sweater under a baby blue jacket, plus black shorts and pink slippers. Papyrus Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans (By a year, making him 19) and lives in Snowdin along with his brother. He is a determined yet innocent person, who despite trying to seem tough and intimidating, is simply harmless and couldn't hurt anybody even if he tried. He aims to become apart of the Royal Guard one day. His outfit is a white and yellow shirt, blue (underwear-like?) Shorts, and red boots, as well as a red scarf given to him by his brother. Undyne She is the leader of the Royal Guard, and resides in Waterfall. She is 22 years old, and is the most determined monster you will ever meet in your life. Will do anything to protect the innocent as well as her friends and family. Alphys She is the 19-year-old Royal Scientist handpicked by Asgore himself. She resides and barely leaves her lab in Hotland. She is a shy yet smart girl, who has gone through parts of her life in which she simply wanted to die. However, after meeting Rose, she eventually came to terms with who she is......Mostly... Muffet Muffet is the 21 year old owner of a Spider Bakery in Hotland. She is a Spider woman who is a caring yet...semi-flirty person. She wears red rompers with a bow on the front of it, as well as very thin black boots (which look as if they are apart of her body). Mettaton Mettaton, also known as MTT, is 24 years old and is the Undergrounds only sort-of celebrity. He is seen to be somewhat narcissistic, however he is a very caring person who despite what others think, and is willing to protect his friends and family if he knew they were in danger. He is mostly seen in his box form due to his EX form using up a lot of energy to maintain it. W.D. Gaster W.D. Gaster, aka Dr. Gaster, is ultimately very mysterious. No characters knows who he is (not even Sans) except Chara. He looks to be a skeleton who is blind in his right eye (his right), and well, not much else is known about him. He lives in the Void along with Chara Chara Chara is a 14 year old girl (however she is referred to as a they ) who about 29 years ago lived a peaceful life with Rose Elizabeth Violet, Asriel, Toriel and Asgore. However they eventually died of the incurable Buttercup Disease, and for unknown reason ended up in the Void, and became aware of timelines as well as Frisk, who would fall soon enough. They hated Frisk before they even met them. They have shoulder length light brown hair, and wear a green shirt with a yellow stripe across the middle. They also wear brown pants, and dark brown boots under said pants. Frisk Frisk is a 13 year old girl (referred to as a They) who is the 8th human to fall into the Underground. They are aware of timelines, and have the VERY VERY rare ability to RESET. They have a bad reputation with Rose and Sans, however Rose hates them even more than Sans does, going as far as to insult them a lot. Despite seemingly have changed from when they did genocide routes, they are still fairly uncomfortable being with any of the monsters. They have dark brown hair that's a little shorter than shoulder length, and wear a blue shirt that has two purple stripes on it. They wear brown shorts with light blue leggings underneath, and they also wear brown boots. Asriel Asriel was the Prince of the Underground and (technically) brother of Rose and Chara. He however died by human hands after attempting to go to the surface. After dying his dust was used to create Flowey. He does remember everyone he met as Asriel. He was 14-years-old when he died. He was a caring and kind person, though sorta shy. He wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe down the middle, as well as Brown pants and shoes. He died 29 years ago. Flowey He is a soulless flower who cannot feel any positive emotions except satisfaction. He is often found following either Rose or Frisk around. He does not talk to anybody anymore except Frisk and Papyrus. Nobody knows who he was Asriel except Flowey. The Amalgamates The Amalgamates were encountered during Chapter 6.5, which was just a 'filler' chapter. Only one amalgamate has a canon 'real name' (even though its not canon in Undertale). The amalgamate who has a 'real name' is Snowdrake's Mother, who in this AU is known as 'Anais' which is french for 'Grace'. Its unknown if the amalgamates will make another appearance in a later chapter. Added Characters Several characters were added into this AU, and there may be more, however these are the currently confirmed canon characters: Rose Elizabeth Violet Rose Elizabeth Violet, aka the main protagonist, grew up in the Crystal Light District Of Ebott City. She is a serious woman, very paranoid as well. She has a huge obsession with Pumpkin anything, and dislikes fast food. She absolutely hates and avoids alcohol because of her alcoholic parents. She also has Agraphobia, or the extreme fear of sexual abuse or assault. And depression+anxiety. If you have read Rosefell, then you would probably know if her being sexually, physically, and emotionally abused by her parents and some people at her school. She also hates getting attached to things after Asriel and Chara died. If you have read chapter 1, you will see she says "i'd rather stick with human than giving it a name and getting attached to the dreadful thing." This proves the fact she hates getting attached to any living being. She also hates humanity for...obvious reasons. she has peach-blonde hair that she wears in a side ponytail. she wears a black cardigan above her pink strapped shirt with a small hole shaped like a heart in the top middle, and she wears a hot pink skirt, pink stockings, and black flats. Rose is physically 19, but mentally 29. She died when she was 19. Orchid Lilac Ebony Orchid Lilac Ebony is a secondary character who has been mentioned many times. Rose adores her, and feels very guilty for leaving her when she did. All that has been said about Orchid is that she is apart of a girl band called 'The Moonlit Stars' with four other girls , Alina Rohn (pink haired girl) Skylar Fawn (purple haired girl) Mckayla Lou (Blonde haired girl) and Catherine Rayn (Tealish haired girl). She is Rose's cousin. Orchid has long greenish hair, green eyes, and wears a blue turtlenecked dress, with the first half being a light blue. she wears light blue leggings, and blue flats. She is currently around 28-33 years old. She was around 9-12 when Rose committed suicide. Rain Luna Violet Rain Luna Violet has only been mentioned in Rose's OC Info page. She was apparently Rose's twin sister who died when they were both 9. Nothing else has been said about her personality or anything else except she was brave, energetic, and loved to draw. Her appearance is that She has peach hair in pigtails, a reddish-pink shirt with the back of it showing most of her upper-middle back, a dark pink skirt, pink leggings, and reddish-pink boots. She has pale skin, and orange eyes. She was 2 minutes younger than Rose before she died. Her bravery soul is currently in Asgore's castle, and her body is most likely in the basement of Asgore's castle. Fay Lina Violet Has only been mentioned once, but she is apparently Rose 's grandmother and Rose's mother's mother. She apparently also have given Rose her iconic black cardigan. Her status and age+appearance is unknown. Rose's Mother Rose's Mother currently does not have a canon name aside that her last name is Violet. She abused Rose physically and emotionally. She is alive, most likely around her 40s or 50s, and is in jail. Her appearance is unknown. Rose's Father He also does not have a canon name, and his last name is unknown. He abused Rose mostly physically and sexually. He is currently deceased for unknown reason. A candidate for how he died may be smoking, as he was an alcoholic. The Moonlit Stars They are all around their late twenties or early-mid thirties. They have not been mentioned in the Story itself (they will make their debut in Chapter 7) but have been mentioned in the Art Gallery of Rosefell on Lauren's published category in her profile on Quotev. The City Council The City Council is a group of six girls, and is (basically) the modern version of the seven wizards (minus a determination 'wizard') they will be making their debut in Chapter 7. Locations There were minor changes to the world of this AU, most added new items or furniture to areas. Undertale Locations The Ruins Still the same aside from there now being a Hair Band and Pink Shoe Lying Around by the three rocks puzzle. They belong to Rose. in Toriel's house the bedroom that in Undertale the protagonist would sleep in now has a second bed on the left side of the room. the covers are pink, so is the sheets, the frame is white, and the nightstand is white. Snowdin There's now another station with pink streamers at the top. That's Rose's station. if you, the player, were to play a game version of Rosefell, if you interacted with it, the text would probably go as follows: * You see a knife at the bottom, and a photo of a brown haired girl , a small goat boy that you do not recognize, and a girl that looks a lot like Rose." Waterfall The Echo Flowers are now more abundant, and some have Rose talking to them, possibly just her rambling to herself or talking to Asriel and Chara. Roses are also abundant here. Hotland Alphys has pumpkin basically everything in her fridge, and has anime DVDs lying all around her lab, even some on the outside of the lab, nearby it's entrance. The CORE Nothing new aside from roses in flower pots are everywhere, as well as Buttercups. Asgore and Rose placed them there before Chara and Asriel died. New Home Chara and Asriels bedroom has pink streamers on the floor, and a empty jar which used to hold Asriel's dust. Added Locations The Surface Currently has only been mentioned, but eventually the monsters will go here. Rose's House Some of the characters may eventually go here with Rose. It is currently abandoned, and it is falling apart. The only room that has remained mostly intact is Rose's old room. It is located in the Crystal Light District of Ebbot City. This district is mainly focused on residential areas. Rose's House is in a more abandoned area of this district, nearby the edge of Ebbot City, close to MT. Ebbot, which is probably why Rose was able to get to MT. Ebbot without a car or some other transportation. Story (Links) * Prologue: Broken and Bruised * Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL * Chapter 2: The First Reset * Chapter 3: 100 Resets Later * Chapter 4: Genocide * Chapter 5: Promise Me, Please...... * Chapter 6: An Ending? * Chapter 6.5: An Untold Part Of Our Story.... * Chapter 7: Things seem good * Chapter 8: Anti-Monster * Chapter 9: Scatter! * Chapter 10: An Unfortunate Situation * Chapter 11: Turn of Events? * Chapter 12: Yukina's Pain and Yuna's Wish. * Chapter 13: The Sound of The Clock's Tick Tock Gallery Rosefell Chapter 2.png|Rosefell Chapter 2: The First Reset Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter1Art.png|Rosefell Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL Art By LittleGhostlyRose RoseVioletReferenceSheet.png|Rose Violet's Official Reference Sheet Created By LittleGhostlyRose Rosefell Title Page.png|Rosefell Old Official Cover Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellLogo.png|Rosefell Logo Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellRoseViolet.png|A Picture Of Rose In An Alternative Outfit. Also Shows Some Of What Rose Had Gone Through When She Was Alive Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter4.png|Rosefell Chapter 4: Genocide Art By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter3.png|Chapter 3: 100 Resets Later Art by LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter6.png|Rosefell Chapter 6 Artwork By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellChapter5.png|Rosefell Chapter 5 Artwork By LittleGhostlyRose RosefellCoverNew.png|Rosefell New Cover Art By LittleGhostlyRose Trivia & Miscellaneous Info. * Lauren comes from Delaware, USA , but she currently resides in Florida, USA. * Lauren also goes by 'Founder-Chan' on the Rosefell Wiki . She simply thought it would just be hilarious. It's also supposed to be a semi-reference to 'Rival-Chan' from Yandere Simulator. * You can ask questions about Rosefell on Lauren's Tumblr. * Lauren has been doing digital art for 2 years. * Lauren's age has remained anonymous. * Please do not request any type of reveal (whether it be FACE or Voice) because she (Lauren) has stated that she is quite uncomfortable with such things. This may be due to things such as cyber bullying and predators. * Fun Fact: Lauren's very first digital art ever was a 'completely horrific version of Glitchtale Season 2 Episode 1 Bête Noire and Akumu'. * Lauren sometimes makes small comics of past events that happened before the events of Rosefell when she has free time. * Lauren does plan for there to be a sequel to the story, however right now its not announced as to what it will be about. * Rose always has a knife on her. It's so she can imitate cutting herself even though it doesn't injure her whatsoever, because she's dead. * Flowey does not talk to Rose whatsoever, and basically tries to avoid her because of the memories he has of her and Chara. * Sans secretly is scared of what Rose is capable of. He always questions how sane she actually is, and her mental health, but Rose never answers his questions. As if she didn't think she was worth it.................. * Toriel worries about Rose a lot because every night she hears crying from her room, but just like with Sans, Rose never answers her questions. * Alphys sees Rose as like a best friend. * Muffet and Rose seem to be very very close. Muffet seems to also be attempting to find out why she fell down into the Underground. * Asgore and Rose seem to have drifted apart after Toriel left Asgore because of the new law he made that all humans who came down to the Underground would be killed, and probably due to Rain's demise as well. * Frisk seems like they think they are above consequence, as seen in chapter 2, at the very end. * Rose and Orchid were purposely named after flowers, the reason is currently unknown, as Lauren has not revealed why she did that. * Rose prefers Muffet's over Grillby's. * Lauren has stated that no, Rose will not have any romantic relationship with any characters, at least, not during chapters 1-5. She may decide to start having some romantic hinting during the rest of the chapters or have actual romantic action. * Currently Lauren has confirmed that yes, eventually Rose and Sans will become a couple. She says that she basically dug herself into it. Even her sister agrees that Lauren dug herself into that ship through having Rose and Sans be very close friends. * No, Rose is not completely unable to 'die' . However it is very difficult. The only way she can completely cease to exist is if she lost all of the will to live anymore (Basically her soul turns completely grey. She would only have 24 hours to regain any little bit of determination before ceasing to exist.) Or her soul is completely separated from her 'body' and then destroyed within 24 hours. * Gaster Blasters can and will destroy Rose if she were to go into their blast radius. * Rose had started to lose her will to live when her sister, Rain, died, Due to falling down MT.Ebbot as Rose said in Chapter 3. She simply stated that there are 'More than just one hole on this damnd mountain ' which is also a referece to Storyshift Chara's dialogue in their respective comic. Rain had a bravery soul and it's currently in Asgore's castle along with her corpse. * Rose is a literal tsundere to Sans, and sometimes to Muffet. * Rose loves the flower she is most likely named after, which are roses. * Rose's favorite color is probably red or black. * Rose had not had any type of romantic interest in boys on the surface. * Rose's parents began to drink after Rain died, which is probably where Rose's abuse began. * So far, the current antagonist in Rosefell is most likely Frisk. * Lauren has said that she just prefers Chara and Frisk as females, and does still refer to them both as them/they most of the time. * Rose had no respect for humanity, which is why she refers to Frisk as she instead of they. The only humans she has respect towards is Chara, Orchid and her late sister Rain. * There is a possibility that Rain was named 'Rain' because her death was the beginning of Rose's long abuse and eventual suicide. * Rose hates fast food. * Lauren seems to most likely have Rosefell's Story planned in her head, as she has already given the chapters names, and most aren't even published yet. * So far, chapter 2 is the longest out of all the chapters, and it could have been longer if Lauren had decided to not put any time-skips, though some were most likely necessary. * The only other character to have had their perspective seen in the story aside from Rose is Frisk. The most probable characters to have their perspective written in the story next is possibly either Sans or maybe even Orchid when the cast gets to the surface. * Rose can remember resets. The most likely reasoning for this is because Lauren may want to have more emotional moments in the story featuring Rose, because Rose is currently the only character aside from Sans and Alphys to have depression. She also has anxiety, and an extreme fear of sexual abuse , aka Agraphobia, due to her sexual abuse from her father. * Orchid has a kindness soul. * Lauren had already named Alina Rohn , Alina, before she found out that Jessica Grey from Glitchtale's daughter was named Alina. Put simply, the two characters sharing the name 'Alina' is a mere coincidence. Any other characters in Rosefell that may share a name with any other character(s) from any other AU(s) is also a mere coincidence, unless stated otherwise. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Written story